Pepe Pan Dziobak
Pepe — zwierzak domowy Fineasza i Ferba. Pracuje jako tajny agent dla O.B.F.S., pod kryptonimem Agent P, którego zawdzięcza pierwszej literze słowa "platypus", czyli z angielskiego "dziobak". Jego szefem jest Major Monogram, lecz czasem to Carl przekazuje mu misje. Jego baza mieści się pod domem właścicieli i dostaje się tam za pomocą różnych ukrytych wejść w domu i na podwórku. Wrogiem Pepe jest Heinz Dundersztyc. Codziennie udaje mu się niszczyć coraz to nowszy wynalazek doktora. Pod koniec misji (odcinka), wynalazek Dundersztyca z reguły "sprząta" wynalazki Fineasza i Ferba, zanim ich mama wróci do domu. Przebrania left|190px right|200px W domu Pepe udaje typowego, głupiutkiego zwierzaka. Pomaga mu w tym umiejętność robienia zeza rozbieżnego. Jednak gdy nikt nie patrzy, zakłada na głowę swój kapelusz i staje na dwóch nogach. Potrafi bardzo szybko przechodzić z agenta w zwierzątko i na odwrót, jeśli jest taka potrzeba ("Przygoda z uliczną kamerą", "Dzień żyjącej żelatyny"). Wyposażenie * Komunikator nadgarstkowy - Pepe ma na nadgarstku zegarek-komunikator - przeważnie ukryty w jego futrze ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). * Video-komunikator - palmtop służący do odbierania wiadomości z kwatery głównej. Dr Dundersztyc zbudował w jednym odcinku urządzenie namierzające Monster Trucki - które od urządzenia Pepe różniło się jedynie kolorem ("Rozpacz parkuje"). * Spadochron - wielokrotnie uciekając agent P używał go ratując się przed upadkiem z dużej wysokości. Na spadochronie widnieje logo z podobizną dziobaka. Nie wiadomo, gdzie go chowa. * Plecak odrzutowy Młodość left|132pxPepe został przygarnięty 5 lat temu w schronisku dla zwierząt (należała ona do O.B.F.S.) przez Rodzinę Flynn-Fletcher. Na wzięcie Pepe zdecydowali się Fineasz i Ferb. Na początku chcieli go nazwać "Dziobak Bartuś". Ale gdy wrócili do domu zmienili mu imię na "Pepe" ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Relacje Fineasz Flynn right|200px Pepe jest udomowionym dziobakiem Fineasza i Ferba. Kiedy zobaczyli go po raz pierwszy postanowili, że nazwą go Dziobak Bartuś, jednak po powrocie do domu ostatecznie nazwali go Pepe ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Dziobak każdego dnia wyrusza walczyć z doktorem Dundersztycem, którego rozmaite inatory przeważnie powodują zniknięcie wynalazków chłopców zanim zobaczy je mama. left|200pxFineasz bardzo dba o dziobaka, i przeważnie zastanawia się, gdzie może być, kiedy znika walczyć z Dundersztycem. Bardzo przeżywał kiedy ten pewnego dnia zaginął ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe"), innym razem zbudował maszynę, która miała mu umożliwić poznanie, co oznacza terkotanie zwierzaka ("Wywiad z dziobakiem"). W filmie chłopcy na krótko poznają prawdziwą tożsamość Agenta P - Fineasz jest bardzo zawiedziony i rozczarowany, że dziobak, którego traktował jak członka rodziny skrywał przed nim taką tajemnicę. Ostatecznie jednak zrozumiał, że była ona konieczna po to, aby Pepe mógł z nimi mieszkać. Na koniec stają przed wyborem - zapomnieć największą przygodę życia i zachować w ten sposób Pepe w rodzinie lub rozstać się z nim na zawsze wiedząc, że był tajnym agentem. Chłopcy oczywiście wolą rozstać się ze wspomnieniami niż z dziobakiem. Fineasz bardzo troszczy się o Pepe - w odcinku "Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 1" chłopak chciał zrezygnować z wyjazdu do Afryki, przez rzekomą chorobę zwierzaka. Ferb Fletcher right|200pxFerb kocha Pepe tak samo jak Fineasz. Także nie wie, że jest on tajnym agentem. Czasami Pepe śpi z nim razem w łóżku, a Ferbowi to nie przeszkadzaleft|200px ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe"). Heinz Dundersztyc Pepe jest nemezis Dundersztyca. Walczą ze sobą niemal każdego dnia. Dundersztyc nie potrafi rozpoznać dziobaka bez kapelusza agenta ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). Czasami traktuje go jak przyjaciela, a nie jako największego wroga. W odcinku specjalnym ("Czas dojrzeć") dowiadujemy się, że odkąd Dundersztyc skończył zajmować się złem, co tydzień w czwartek chodzą razem na kręgle. Inne informacje * W oryginale ma na imię Perry (co oznacza wino z gruszek). * Dundersztyc rozpoznaje Pepe tylko wtedy, kiedy ma on na sobie kapelusz ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze", "Pierwotny Pepe"). * Przebiera się np. w hydraulika ("Lemoniada"). * Jest bakteriofobem ("Spranie mózgu"). * Fineasz i Ferb początkowo chcieli go nazwać Dziobak Bartuś ("Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze"). * Trafił do rodziny Flynn-Fletcher'ów dokładnie 5 lat przed podróżą w drugim wymiarze. * Fretka, będąc w ciele Pepe pociła się mlekiem, co potrafią tylko samice dziobaka ("Czy ten dziób mnie pogrubia?"). * Zawsze, gdy uda mu się pokrzyżować plany Dundersztyca, ten woła: "A niech Cię, Pepe Panie Dziobaku!" (ang. "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"). * Kiedy Pepe ma wolny dzień od pracy pod nieobecność właścicieli ogląda opery mydlane i je chipsy ziemniaczane ("Miłośnicy sztuki").right|200px * Pepe nie lubi nosić sukienek ("Jak dziobak z królikiem", "Dzień w Spa", "Oszukać system"). * Nosi soczewki ("Potwory z Id"). * Pomimo tego, że inne dziobaki są niemalże identyczne jak Pepe, Fineasz zawsze go rozpozna, nawet jeśli chłopcy są w innej części miasta lub w innym kraju ("O, tu jesteś, Pepe", "Fineasz i Ferb: Podróż w drugim wymiarze", "Gdzie jest Pepe? Część 2"). * Kod DNA Pepe to 74218390. * Stefa wie o prawdziwej tożsamości Pepe. Dowiaduje się o tym w odcinku Wszystkiego najlepszego, Izabelo! Galeria de:Perry, das Schnabeltier en:Perry the Platypus es:Perry el Ornitorrinco nl:Perry het Vogelbekdier pt-br:Perry o Ornitorrinco vi:Perry Thú mỏ vịt Kategoria:Agenci Kategoria:Zwierzęta